


Job Offer

by antrazi



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Post Season 5, Post Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike gets an interesting offer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Offer

Spike stared moodily at his bourbon and his B neg and sighed internally.

Illyria was somewhere else in the bar and the vampire was sure that it was just a matter of time before the god king got herself in trouble.

He was bored.

After Sunnydale, after LA he never thought he would still unlive. Blue and him were the only ones to get out of this still standing and after being completely drenched in a wide variety of demon bloods and guts he now had the ability to go out in the sun.

They didn't know why exactly he had reacted like that but after clearing with demon doctors, the Devon coven and Lorne that this ability would stay he had enjoyed himself - only to realize that the world wasn't really more interesting just because it wasn't dark.

Still, no more mad dashes on midday just with his coat or a convenient blanket.

Next to him a human sat down and ordered a beer from the Vol'och demon behind the bar.

It wasn't empty but it wasn't full either, Spike didn't think anything of the fact that the human had chosen the bar stool he did.

"Hello Spike."

The vampire looked up and mustered the human man next to him. Around Giles age, relaxed despite the demons around him but still full of that waiting energy ready to strike if somebody was stupid enough to underestimate him. Nobody he knew.

Spike didn't get the vibe that the man wanted to do anything negative to him, he seemed more curious than anything else.

"So you know my name. What is yours and what do you want from me?"

"I want to offer you an opportunity. A place where you and Illyria are accepted as what you are, no questions asked. You will have time for social contacts, you will be safe from uninformed demon hunters or self-important slayers, get all the blood you need, get to fight against beings with your equal or more strength. You would be working for the US military but we have nothing to do with the Initiative and don't expect you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. I'm willing to sing for your friend the anagogic demon to clear my intentions or to submit to a truth spell as long as the questions are cleared beforehand."

Interesting. A job offer. He never got one before.

A loud crash disturbed them and Spike looked in the back of the bar next to the life band. Why didn't it surprise him that Blue was in the thick of it, fighting something with a lot of arms and teeth.

"Think about it, talk with Illyria what she wants to do. The invitation is for both of you but you don't have to come together."

The human was gone, the only thing he had left behind were the half full bottle of beer and a card with a name and a cell number.

_Jack O'Neill_

Spike nursed his Bourbon. It sounded like something to do.


End file.
